This invention relates to threaded fastener assemblies, and more particularly to the provision of an improved guide and protective retention means removably mountable on threaded portions of studs and the like.
It has become common in construction work to use powder actuated tools for driving fasteners such as studs into concrete and other hard material. Many of these tools, mainly for reasons of safety, incorporate a driving ram for striking each muzzle loaded fastener axially and causing its pointed nose portion to exit from the muzzle bore and penetrate directly into the hard material. A washer ring on the fastener may be used to limit the extent of such penetration. In any event, a trailing threaded portion of the anchored fastener desirably projects to some extent to receive a mating threaded member such as a nut. The washer ring, if used, may partly serve as a guide for the fastener leading end as its driven. It is important that the fastener threads remain in good working condition for facilitating a subsequent connection, that they be properly guided from a muzzle, and that the fastener be conveniently loadable in the muzzle and reliably retained therein until firing occurs. Axial removal of the protective guide from the driven fastener is usually difficult and may be avoided when using the guide herein disclosed.